Notes
by MissMadi
Summary: Matt and Mimi spend English writing outside of the cirriculum. DM Adventure. OneShot.


So, this is just a little thing I wrote when I was bored. It's just a short, pointless one-shot featuring Matt and Mimi. I don't really like the Matt/Mimi pairing all that much, but they fit well with this nagging plot and the nice thing about fanfiction is that I can try out other pairings and exercise my (perhaps limited) writing abilities. Enjoy, and please review. Constructive criticism encouraged.

And yes, the title is shit.

--

Monday

Hey hun!

**Um... hi?**

Uh, hello! Pass this to Angela!

**What? No. I'm not your personal delivery boy.**

That's how it works when you pass notes! I pass it to you, you give it to her, and then when she's done, you give it to me. Then you repeat. Where have you BEEN?

**Clearly not in the same realm as you.**

Ugh. Whatever! Just pass this to Angela.

**No.**

What the hell?

**No.**

--

Tuesday

He is SO cute!

**Who?**

Um, Matt! Pass to ANGELA!

**No. We've been through this.**

I hate you.

**Right back at ya.**

--

Wednesday

I'm so bored.

**I'm not passing this to Angela.**

I know.

**Uh... so what's the note for?**

For you.

**Why?**

Because I'm bored and I'd rather talk to you than no one.

**Gee, thanks.**

You're welcome.

**Why don't you just do you work?**

Um, it's English, and I'm writing.

**You're not writing an essay on school electives, are you?**

No, but I AM writing notes to you.

**Mimi, that's not the same thing.**

Whatever.

--

Thursday

He was totally checking you out last night!

**This was meant for Angela, I hope.**

Matt!

**What? Don't you get it already?**

I was hoping to painfully wear you down.

**Well, I'm not giving in.**

You're infuriating.

**So, who was checking out Angela last night?**

Why do you care?

**Because we're reading Shakespeare and, believe it or not, I'd rather hear about your life.**

Yay! Okay, last night, Angela and I went on a double date. So, Paul Flenderson asked out Angela, but she likes Dan Ryan, so Dan and I went to the movies with her and Paul, and Dan was TOTALLY undressing Angela with her eyes! And then, OMG, it was so amazing, you know Jake Gould? He sits three seats in front of you. We ran into him at the movies and Angela SWEARS he was checking me out. OMG he's looking at me now! HE SMILED AT ME! I'm in heaven, Matt. I am IN HEAVEN.

**Seeing as we read a whole scene while you were writing that, I think I'll pass on the story.**

You didn't even read it!?

**I skimmed it. Isn't it kinda mean to take a guy that your friends like on a date she's on with another guy?**

Whatever! He'll live.

**Hey, Mimi?**

Yeah?

**You're a bitch.**

--

Friday

I hate you.

**I'm guessing this one is for me?**

I'm so mad at you!

**Yeah, I figured. Especially after you yelled during the middle of Mrs. Spier's Benedick monologue, ripped up our note, and threw it away. Loudly.**

I. Hate. You.

--

Monday

Have a good weekend?

**I thought you hated me.**

I did. But this weekend was AMAZING, so I forgive you.

**I see you have your priorities straight.**

Don't you wanna know why this weekend was amazing?

**No.**

That's okay, I'll tell you anyway. Jake and I hung out on Friday, Saturday, AND Sunday. Of course, we were with a group, but STILL. We had MOMENTS.

**That's great.**

Did you even read it?

**Unfortunately, yes.**

So, how was your weekend?

**Good. I hung out with my girlfriend.**

Oh? You have a girlfriend?

**Yup. Julie.**

Oh. That's cool.

**Yup.**

--

Tuesday

**So you stopped passing the note thirty minutes before the bell rang yesterday, and I'm confused as to why?**

OMG... are you starting the note!?

**It seems so. You gonna answer my question?**

I wanna know WHY you started the note.

**I asked you first.**

I stopped the note because "Much Ado About Nothing" got interesting. Your turn.

**No. I'm not satisfied. You can't even understand Shakespeare.**

I fell asleep with my eyes open. YOUR TURN.

**Nope. Still don't buy it.**

Well, you're not getting a different answer out of me. How's Julie?

**Wait, which question do you want me to answer?**

Both.

**Um, okay. I started the note because I've gotten used to passing them, and Julie's good.**

Aww!

**What?**

You like talking to me!

**How is that "AWW"-worthy?**

Because it is!

--

Wednesday

No note starting today?

**That was a once in a lifetime occurrence.**

Cool. So... I heard you and Julie broke up.

--

Thursday

Matt! Why didn't you respond yesterday?

**Because yesterday I broke up with my girlfriend and you were so nice as to mention it.**

Well, SORR-EE.

**Do you not get why I wouldn't want to talk about it?**

Well, you broke up with her, didn't you?

**Yeah. So?**

So why are you upset?

--

Friday

Okay, so, twice in a row have you thrown away our notes in the middle of a conversation. What's your problem?

**You and your lack of empathy are my problems. I thought girls were great with emotions.**

What emotion could you possibly be feeling that you want me to understand?

**My girlfriend of six months and I broke up two days ago. What do you think?**

But you broke up with her!

**SO?**

SO. Guys don't feel sad after breakups like girls do.

**I can't believe you.**

What? It's true.

**I'm done with you.**

WHAT?

--

Monday

You still mad at me?

**I guess I'm over it. Not seeing you for two days helped.**

Thanks. (end sarcasm)

**Do you really think that guys don't get upset after breakups? Do you legitimately think that?**

Well, yeah.

**Why?**

What do you mean?

**I think "why" is pretty self-explanatory.**

Well... I don't know. In every relationship me or my friends have been in, the guys don't really feel anything after the breakup. And guys never seem like they care much about girls beneath the surface.

**Maybe guys just don't show their emotions are often as girls. Or maybe the guys you and your friends dated haven't matured.**

Matt, I'm 15.

**15-year-old guys aren't mature.**

Um, look who's talking, Mr. 16-year-old-junior-repeating-sophomore-English.

**Me failing English has nothing to do with the maturity factor.**

So, do guys magically mature from 15 to 16 or something?

**No. I just don't think you've found any of the few mature guys. And you shouldn't fit all guys into a mold like that.**

And you're a mature guy?

**Well, I'm not going to judge myself. But you shouldn't judge me as emotionless just because I'm a guy. It was hard to break up with Julie.**

Okay. I'm sorry.

**You're forgiven.**

Friends?

**Yeah.**

--

Tuesday

OMG!

**What?**

To Angela, please.

**Not happening.**

Okay, I'm too happy, so I'll just tell you. Guess who is Jake Gould's new girlfriend!?

**Angela?**

Um, no.

**Sora?**

No!

**Well, I'm stumped.**

Me, you dumbass!

**You! Well, you sure had me fooled.**

Was that sarcasm?

**Of course not.**

Um... okay. Well, I am in too good a mood to deal with your petty antics. I'm dating Jake Gould! Me! Mimi Tachikawa! I'M DATING JAKE GOULD!

--

Wednesday

Geez, Matt, it was nice of you to RESPOND yesterday.

**You write in capital letters way too often.**

Shut up! Answer my question!

**You didn't ask a question.**

Well, you should still address my statement.

**My apologies, Mimi, but I figured if our conversation continued, it would progress to "I heart Jake" and "Mrs. Jake Gould."**

It would not have.

**It would've.**

Can't you just be happy for me? Some friend you are.

**There is a fine line between me being happy for you, and listening to you gush over Jake all class.**

Whatever, Matt. So, what are you doing this weekend?

**My brother and I are probably gonna go bowling. You?**

--

Thursday

**So... you didn't return the note yesterday, after you asked me a question, and we are twenty minutes into the period, and you still haven't written anything.**

Stopping passing me notes.

**Why?**

Because.

**That's not a good enough reason. Are you mad at me or something?**

Yes. Now leave me alone.

**What did I do?**

Leave me alone!

**You're mad at me and I don't even know why. You have to tell me.**

Okay, look. I'm not mad at you. But yesterday during class, Jake texted me and told me to stop passing notes with you.

**Really?**

Yes.

**Oh, okay.**

Yeah. So, bye.

--

Friday

**Still can't talk to me?**

Matt!

**Okay, sorry.**

--

Monday

**So, a week-long relationship. Is that some sort of record?**

Shut up. I hate you.

**No, you don't.**

Well, stop making fun of me.

**I'm not.**

You so were!

**Okay, maybe a little. But you're smiling, so my master plan worked.**

What master plan?

**To make you feel better.**

Ha ha.

**I spy another smile.**

You suck!

**You love it.**

--

Tuesday

**So... can you tell me why you and Jake broke up?**

Wow. You've started the last FOUR notes.

**I guess you don't want to talk about it, then.**

No, I do. It's just... a little hard, you know?

**Not really. You only dated for a week.**

Oh? So my week-long relationship is less meaningful than your six-month one?

**First of all, I was not comparing them. But now that you brought it up, yes, it is.**

Um, okay. So why don't you tell me what the minimum amount of time two people can date before they're allowed to get upset is.

**I didn't say you couldn't be upset. But, come on, Mimi, you dated for a week.**

Shut the hell up, Matt, you don't know anything.

**Mimi, you can't think that a one-week relationship can have the same impact on the people involved than a six-month one.**

Leave me alone. I'm not writing back after this one.

**Yes, you will.**

No, I won't.

**You did.**

Shut up! Starting now!

**Come on, Mimi.**

--

Wednesday

**So Sora told me that Jake cheated on you.**

Fantastic.

**I'm sorry.**

Whatever. We only dated for a week, right?

**I'm sorry for that, too.**

Whatever.

**Are you still mad? I apologized!**

Well, you were kind of a bastard yesterday.

**And I said sorry.**

I know, but still.

**Okay, well, if you don't want to talk to me, that's fine. But I'm sorry.**

I know.

**I could beat up Jake for you.**

Ha. No.

**I saw a smile.**

Well, the idea IS tempting, but no.

**The guy's an ass.**

I guess I got another immature guy, huh?

**Unfortunately.**

There's something wrong with me.

**Not you. Just all the guys you date.**

But I attract them all.

**You'll find a guy who will treat you right. I promise.**

Maybe. But, also Matt, I wanted to say that you were right yesterday. A seven-day relationship DOES mean less than one as long as yours and Julie's.

**Yeah. But the fact that Jake cheated makes it mean a lot. Not in a good way, of course.**

I guess. It just... it really hurts.

**I understand.**

I --

Wow. That was nice of you.

**Just being a good friend.**

Angela wouldn't have gotten up and given me a tissue in the middle of class because I was crying.

**Angela's not a good friend, then.**

I guess not.

**Hey, another plus. Jake looks pretty jealous.**

Really? Ha! Take that, jackass!

**That's what I wanna hear.**

--

Thursday

Jake asked me to take him back this morning.

**Oh.**

Yeah.

**Well, that's cool.**

I said no.

**Really?**

Yeah.

**Good. I'm proud of you.**

Thanks. Hey, so, do you wanna go to Starbucks after school?

**Why?**

Oh, I just wanted to hang out or something. Whatever. It's cool if you don't want to.

**No, I want to.**

Oh. Okay. I'll meet you out front after school?

**Sounds great.**

--

Friday

So, yesterday was fun.

**You're not mad at me?**

I was never mad at you.

**You seemed really annoyed.**

Why would I be annoyed? Just because Julie was there?

**Look, I don't know. I just thought you looked annoyed.**

Don't flatter yourself.

**What are you talking about?**

You think I was jealous. Well, I wasn't.

**I never said that.**

You know what, just leave me alone.

**Come on. Don't be pissed.**

--

Monday

Why did my mom tell me you called me twice this weekend?

**Oh, not mad at me anymore?**

I wasn't mad at you.

**Yes, you were. Don't even start.**

Okay, fine, I was. Answer my question.

**Your mother told you I called twice because I did.**

Why?

**I don't know.**

Um, okay. So you were bored and just DECIDED to call me? More than once?

**Yup.**

That makes no sense.

**Well, it makes no sense that you got mad at me on Friday.**

I just don't like Julie.

**So you got mad at me?**

You know how you said I write in capitals too much? Well, you underline too much.

**Mimi.**

I got mad at you because you started talking to your ex like I wasn't even there.

**No, I didn't.**

Matt, you didn't even introduce us for, like, ten minutes.

**Hardly ten.**

Um, okay, eight minutes.

**I'm sorry, but we hadn't seen each other since the breakup.**

Well, if you talk to your ex for nearly ten minutes while you're on a date with another girl, maybe she shouldn't be your ex.

**We were on a date?**

By date, I mean just two friends hanging out.

**That's not what "date" means.**

Well, my friends and I call it that. But that's BESIDE the point.

**I still don't understand why you're so pissed.**

You know what, just forget it. I don't care anymore.

**Are you sure?**

Yes. 100.

**Um. Okay.**

--

Tuesday

**Still mad?**

I told you I wasn't.

**Okay, good. By the way, Jake has been shooting me glares for the last two days.**

Really? Great! I mean, not that he hates you. But maybe he's jealous!

**I don't care if he hates me. I hate him.**

Why?

**Well, he cheated on you.**

You hate him for that?

**Uh, yeah.**

That's so sweet!

**Well, we're friends.**

Yeah, we are. Thanks!

**Do you wanna go to the movies after school?**

Um, I don't know if I can.

**If I run into any ex-girlfriends, I promise not to talk to them for eight minutes and ignore you.**

Ha ha. Funny. Sure, I'll go.

--

Wednesday

Does she, like, follow you around everywhere?

**Who?**

Who do you THINK?

**Julie?**

Duh!

**I'm sorry she was at the movies yesterday.**

Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault.

**Um... well, last time you got mad.**

Because you IGNORED me. You didn't ignore me yesterday.

**Oh. Well, then, never mind.**

I think Julie still likes you though.

**Really?**

Why? Do you still like her?

**I didn't say that.**

Well, do you?

**I don't know.**

You don't know?

**No. We did date for a while.**

--

Thursday

**Are you mad at me again?**

No.

**Yes, you are. I can tell. Damnit, we're not even dating yet and we've already had countless fights.**

Yet?

**It's just an expression.**

No, it's not.

**Yes, it is.**

NO, it's not.

**The point is, we fight a lot.**

Then maybe we shouldn't be friends.

**What? Why?**

You just said it! We fight a lot.

**It just means we're different. Opposites attract.**

Whatever.

**By the way, I don't like Julie.**

You don't?

**No. I was thinking about it last night, and I realized that I'm completely over her.**

Oh. Good!

**Are you not mad anymore?**

Nope!

**So me not liking Julie changed that?**

I guess.

**Why? Were you jealous or something?**

No! I just don't think she's good for you.

**Oh. Okay.**

--

Friday

**What are you doing tonight?**

Sleepover at Angela's. Why?

**Saturday?**

Spending the day on the lake with Sora. Why??

**Sunday?**

Shopping with Yolei. WHY?

**Never mind.**

WHY??

--

Monday

Do you like me?

**What?**

Do. You. Like. Me?

**No.**

--

Tuesday

Angela thinks you like me.

**Oh.**

Do you have a response to that?

**No.**

--

Wednesday

What would you do if I told you I liked you?

**Laugh.**

--

Thursday

Beatrice and Benedick have such a beautiful love, don't they?

**No.**

--

Friday

Okay, WHAT IS YOUR PROBRLEM?

**What?**

I have been dropping hints that I like you for EVER. Do you like me or not?

**What hints?**

Are you an IDIOT?

**If I am, so are you. I've been dropping hints, too.**

You ARE an idiot. All this week, I've made it SUPER obvious that I like you, and you've been so... despondent!

**Please. I dropped hints three weeks ago.**

Oh? Like what?

**Like asking you to the movies, and turning down Julie because of you, and, oh yeah, asking you out three times on Friday. Since you said no, three times, I figured you weren't interested.**

Um, I was BUSY. And you really chose me over Julie?

**Obviously.**

OMG. That is so romantic, Matt!

**Romantic?**

Totally! Okay, so, if I like you, and you like me, why are we arguing?

**I'm not sure.**

Well --

Whoa. I can't believe you kissed me in the middle of English.

**Me neither.**

So, are we, like, dating now?

**I don't know. Are we?**

I hope so!

**Then we are.**

OMG! Yay! I've been waiting for this for FOREVER.

**Forever?**

Well, like, a month. I'm gonna call you later. Wanna go out tonight? OMG, we're dating. I can't believe it. This is the best day ever!

**Yeah, it's a pretty great day. The bell's about to ring. I'll see you later tonight, Mimi.**

END


End file.
